dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Events
Battle Events were introduced to School of Dragons in version 1.16. The Headmaster provides a quest that introduces new Vikings to the event, showing them that enemy ships will attack the Training Grounds and that the player needs to help their fellow Vikings to stop the ship before it gets away. A ship comes every two hours and can be either an Outcast scout with 9,000 HP or a Berserker scout with 12,000 HP. The Training Ground is run on multiple servers and not all servers have the same ship for each specific battle event so players in the chat box may be discussing an Outcast ship when you see a Berserker ship or vice versa. Two minutes before the battle starts, a timer will appear from the right-hand side of the screen to alert players of the upcoming battle event, although it will not do so if you are in any of your Stables. When the timer appears, so to does a ship on the Training Grounds' horizon. As the ship draws closer to the Training Grounds and the initial timer ends, a second timer will take the place of the first and show the time before the ship gets away. How to Battle In order to stop the ships, players need to use their dragons to fire on the ship when the targeting reticle appears. Players can choose to shoot either the ship's body or its mast, with each successful hit decreasing the ship's HP. Firing on the mast gives players the chance to avoid taking damage from the ship's catapults but each hit to the mast does less damage than a hit to the body of the ship. Damage for both areas is dependent upon the species of dragon being used; for more information on this, check out this stat comparison chart. Touching the ship with either your Viking or your dragon will cause a player to be teleported back to one of the Recovery Camps as well as reducing points from the player's score. The Recovery Camps can be found atop the flat portion of the biggest sea stack and above and slightly forward of the exit leading to the School. Both Recovery Camps have a beacon of yellow light to mark their location and can be used to recover a dragon's HP and shots. Prizes Failing to reduce the ship to zero HP before the timer runs out will result in a failure, which awards some Dragon Bonding XP and UDT as well as an event failure mystery box prize. If the ship is sank before the timer runs out, victory is achieved. Victory awards a larger amount of Dragon Bonding XP and UDT than a failure does, though the specific amount varies depending upon whether a player earns bronze, silver, or gold rank, as well as whether it was an Outcast or a Berserker scouting ship that was defeated. Rank is dependent on score relative to the score of all other players present at the Training Grounds during the event, despite the fact that players who earn zero points don't receive a prize. Players who scored within the top third get a gold mystery box, players in the middle third get a silver mystery box, and players in the bottom third and with more than zero points receive a bronze mystery chest. For players in clans, placing high enough to earn gold will gain their clan one point towards the monthly clan battle tournament. Placing first will earn a player's clan two points. Clan rankings in this tournament can be checked after a battle by clicking on the 'Clan Rankings' tab in the post-battle Victory or Defeat pop-up. However, since all clans are listed under that tab, loading is time-consuming and can freeze a player's game until the data finishes loading and displaying. Additionally, due to the number of clans in-game, it is often difficult to find your clan's rank if you are not in the top ten, due to the way scrolling is handled in the display. Power-Ups Battle events--like Thunder Run Racing, Fireball Frenzy, and Bull's-eye Lagoon--have their own specific power-ups. *Double Shot: Allows your dragon to fire two shots at once. Each shot does 25 damage regardless of your dragon's species, although there have been reports on the official School of Dragons forums of the second shot not getting fired. Double shot has its own firing cool-down that runs independent of the cool-down timer on your dragon's own firing speed. This power-up can be purchased for three gems in the Trading Post or won from an event failure mystery box. When won from the box, a player is awarded with ten uses of this power-up. The keyboard shortcut to use Double Shot is '1'. Be warned: since Double Shot is tied to the 1 key it's also tied to the exclamation mark and can be used outside of battle, including when you're typing in the chat box. *Health Potion: Allows your dragon to heal without needing to use a Recovery Camp or waiting to regenerate HP over time. Costs five gems from the Trading Post. The keyboard shortcut to use a Health Potion is '2'. HP healed unknown, number of Health Potions received per single purchase unknown, presence of a cool-down between uses unknown, ability to be won from event failure mystery boxes unknown, ability to use outside of battle events unknown; more information needed. During battles, you can buy power-ups by hitting either 1 or 2, if you don’t currently have any of the power-up that corresponds with that number. In the resulting pop-up you can buy either power-up. While the pop-up is open, you can continue firing using the ‘f’ key. Glitches During a battle, you may encounter the following glitches: *Prize chest won't open: Simply wait this glitch out. Try opening your prize chest again in a few minutes. *Multiple ships: One to two extra ships can appear. They may be a bug specific to you and not the server you're on, making the glitch ships effectively invisible to other players. If the glitch ships are specific to you, you will not gain points for attacking them even though they can deal damage to you and otherwise act as 'real' scouting ships. *Healing ship: A ship may continuously recover HP as it's attacked or it may return to full health once knocked down to zero HP. In the second case, it will likely not heal itself again if the players on that server can bring its HP back down to zero before the timer runs out. *Ship remains after timer reaches zero: Sometimes a ship will get stuck at the end of its set path once the battle timer reaches zero. Players are free to keep attacking the ship and, once the glitched ship reaches zero HP, it will sink and award prizes as a non-glitched ship would. *Battle ends, but victory/defeat screen never appears. Sometimes this is accompanied by a message saying that prizes can not be shown at this time, other times not. Trivia *A bug when battles were first released caused gems won from the prize boxes to not be awarded. Category:Gameplay Category:Minigames Category:Missing information